When processing packets, network devices need to perform various types of operations on the packets according to information, e.g. configuration information of interfaces or packet types, so as to implement forwarding of packets, processing of services, such as, Layer 2 forwarding, Layer 3 forwarding, unicast forwarding, multicast forwarding, and Access Control List (ACL) match service processing and etc. Generally, for a same packet, different types of operations are mutually exclusive. For instance, if Layer 2 forwarding is performed for a packet, Layer 3 forwarding will not be performed for the packet in most cases. If unicast forwarding is performed for a packet, multicast forwarding will not be performed for the packet in most cases.